Hot Summer
by Yara Aresha
Summary: Jadi aksi 'penyeretanku' ke kolam renang ini sudah direncanakan oleh semuanya? Kesal, tapi aku bersyukur karena dengan ini aku dan bidadariku akhirnya bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih. Shorty\AU\OOC\Naruto's POV. Just For Fun. Enjoy Minna


**Hot Summer**

Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Warning : Ficlet, Shorty, Naruto's POV, AU, OOC, Just for Fun

a NaruSaku's Fanfiction

Enjoy ^^

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

><p>Akhirnya...<p>

Aku bisa terbebas dari gadis cerewet dan menyebalkan itu―sebut saja Shion. Cepat-cepat kuceburkan tubuhku ke dalam kolam renang yang cukup dalam. Aku tahu Shion tidak bisa berenang, jadi kupikir dia tidak akan berani masuk ke dalam kolam ini dan membuntutiku.

Hah, jika ada yang bertanya sedang apa aku di kolam renang siang-siang begini. Jawabannya adalah aku, Shion, Kiba, dan Lee sedang menikmati (sebenarnya hanya mereka yang tampak antusias) liburan musim panas sekolah kami. Aku datang ke tempat ini karena paksaan ketiga teman sekelasku itu. Dengan seenaknya mereka menyeretku dan 'menyandera' semua ramen instan kesayanganku. Dasar pengganggu! Mereka benar-benar tahu titik kelemahanku. Seharusnya sekarang aku sedang berada di rumah, menikmati ramen lezat itu dan tidur siang, memimpikan sesosok bidadari berambut merah mudaku yang cantik... Oke, lupakan bagian terakhir itu.

Sayup-sayup kudengar suara teriakan Shion yang melengking di seberang memanggil namaku dengan nada horor. Namun kuabaikan begitu saja. Masa bodoh, gadis itu tidak penting. Aku benci gadis yang hobi bersolek dan genit sepertinya. Apa dia tidak punya kerjaan lain selain terus menempel padaku? Ya, aku tahu pesonaku memang tidak bisa ditolak, sehingga dia ingin selalu berada di dekatku. Tapi, ini benar-benar merepotkan. Jika dia terus saja lengket padaku, bagaimana bisa aku mendekati bidadariku itu? Tanpa menanggapi aksi heboh dari gadis aneh di seberang sana, dengan santainya aku terus berenang.

Sekarang waktunya menikmati kebebasan! Kupikir tak ada salahnya juga datang ke sini. Aku menyukai sensasi air kolam yang dingin ini, begitu menyegarkan tubuhku yang tengah kepanasan. Untungnya tak banyak pengunjung yang datang hari ini. Jadi kolam renang ini tidak penuh sesak. Aku berenang terus, sampai aku merasa kehabisan napas. Aku berhenti sejenak di tengah-tengah kegiatan berenangku. Kuangkat kepalaku ke permukaan dan kuedarkan pandanganku ke sembarang arah.

Dan.

Ooh.

Manik biru safirku yang katanya sangat indah ini memicing dan tercekat saat retina mataku menangkap objek menarik di depan kolam renang lokal ini. Di depan sana, kulihat wajah-wajah yang familiar tengah berkumpul dan bersenda gurau di salah satu tempat duduk dengan meja berkanopi. Mereka teman-teman sekolahku di Konoha Gakuen: Hinata, Shino, Chouji, Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan... Sakura

Entah kenapa aku tersenyum tipis saat melihat gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu ada di depan sana. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Senyumku mendadak hilang ketika aku menyadari ada yang salah di sini. Ya, salah! Sangat salah! Kutekankan lagi, SANGAT SALAH.

Di sana, di depan sana, Sakura dengan mesranya menggandeng lengan si rambut pantat ayam―maksudku Sasuke. Sakura terlihat cantik dengan senyuman itu, tapi sayang dia bukan tersenyum padaku. Sial! Aku semakin merasa darah dalam tubuhku mendidih saat Sakura menarik Sasuke ke arah mesin soda otomatis yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. Oh, Tuhan... Mereka terlalu dekat! Lihat, lengan putih mulus bak porselen milik Sakura yang hanya terbalut bikini putih dengan aksen kupu-kupu berwarna hijau toska bersentuhan dengan lengan kekar milik si pangeran es itu. Aku bahkan bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang bersemu merah. Kejadian yang langka.

Hey, kenapa keduanya begitu dekat? Setahuku tidak ada hubungan spesial di antara keduanya. Ya, aku tahu sih, Sasuke dan Sakura itu sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Kudengar orang tua mereka juga berteman lama. Bahkan mereka selalu bersekolah di tempat yang sama dan satu kelas pula. Tapi, aku yakin, hubungan mereka tak lebih dari itu! Mereka tidak berpacaran. Sasuke sudah punya kekasih, bukan? Aku pernah tidak sengaja melihatnya berciuman dengan kakak kelas di atap sekolah. Oy oy, aku bukan mengintip, tapi saat itu aku sedang kabur dari kejaran Kakashi Sensei karena aku memergokinya membawa buku-buku porno ke sekolah dan mengancamnya untuk kulaporkan kepada kepala sekolah (tentu saja aku tidak jadi melakukannya karena aku juga suka membawanya hahaha). Ah, kenapa aku menceritakan hal tidak penting sih. Sekarang aku benar-benar penasaran dan resah dengan hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke itu.

Kucoba untuk menepis kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk itu, dengan mengalihkan atensiku pada dua bukit kembar milik Sakura. Uh-oh, Sial! Postur tubuhnya benar-benar membuatku sulit untuk sekedar meneguk salivaku, dan aku hampir saja lupa untuk bernapas. Sakura benar-benar menggoda. Membuat musim panasku semakin panas saja. Ayolah, seharusnya dia tidak memakai busana super minim seperti itu. Bagian dadanya tidak tertutup dengan sempurna. Ya, aku tahu bikini memang dirancang sedemikian rupa. Tapi, itu terlalu menantang untuk ukuran gadis seusianya. Untaian tali di belakang punggungnya itu begitu tipis, seakan-akan bisa putus dengan mudahnya hanya dengan sentuhan halus. Bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang menariknya? Tidak! Aku pasti akan langsung melindungimu, Nona Haruno.

Dia Haruno Sakura... Memang bukan gadis ter-_sexy_ di sekolahku. Tapi, dia sudah berhasil mengambil hatiku. Gadis yang satu tahun belakangan ini memenuhi lamunanku dan membuatku terserang insomnia berkepanjangan. Namun, aku terlalu takut untuk mengutarakan perasaanku kepadanya. Aku tidak percaya diri. Aku tidak siap dengan penolakan. Pengecut? Ya, memang. Ditambah, dia itu gadis populer. Meskipun tidak sepopuler kakak kelas yang jadi pacarnya Sasuke itu_._ Siapa ya namanya, aku lupa.

Apa? Aku bodoh karena tidak tahu nama gadis terpopuler di sekolahku sendiri? Aku tidak peduli, karena bagiku hanya ada satu gadis yang paling sempurna di dunia ini, siapa? Tentu saja bidadariku, Sakura. Bibirnya yang merah, pipinya yang sedikit tembam, rambutnya yang halus, senyumnya yang menawan, tubuhnya yang indah... Semuanya membuat darahku berdesir. Tuhan... Ini bukan saatnya untuk berkhayal! Kugelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat dan kembali menyelam ke dalam air untuk mendinginkan pikiranku yang mulai kacau. Benar-benar tidak tahu diri. Jika Sakura tahu aku memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya, bisa-bisa dia memanggangku hidup-hidup. Dan aku pastinya tidak punya muka lagi untuk berhadapan dengannya.

.

.

"Naruto?"

Aku sedikit tersentak dengan suara halus yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam indera pendengaranku saat aku berhasil menepi dan bersandar di dinding kolam. Aku menoleh ke samping kananku untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara indah itu. Meskipun aku sudah tahu siapa orangnya―Sakura. Sejak kapan dia ada di dalam kolam dan berdiri di sampingku? Sakura melemparkan senyuman hangatnya saat pandangan kami beradu. Kutatap manik zamrudnya tanpa berkedip. Dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, Sakura jauh lebih cantik. Aksi bodohku ini tampaknya membuat bidadariku risih. Dia bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Sesekali kulihat wajahnya menunduk atau tersenyum canggung kepadaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang. Mungkin dia mengira aku ini orang aneh dan mesum karena memerhatikanya begitu lekat dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ah, Naruto. Maaf sebelumnya, kenapa kau melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu? Apakah ada yang salah dengan penampilanku? Kau juga sejak tadi memerhatikanku. Um, sejak aku dan teman-temanku yang lain berkumpul di sana, kau mulai memerhatikanku, 'kan? Kupikir kau punya kepentingan denganku, makanya aku menghampirimu sekarang," ujar Sakura panjang lebar dengan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Entah karena dia malu atau menahan marah.

Aku meneguk salivaku yang mengering. Sakura memang cerdas. Aksi menguntitku begitu cepatnya diketahui oleh Sakura. Aku tertangkap basah. Kuhirup oksigen yang semakin menipis di dalam paru-paruku banyak-banyak. Memutar otak cemerlangku. Merangkai kata demi kata yang hendak kukeluarkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan retorisnya, pertanyaan yang membuatku seperti terkena serangan jantung―meskipun aku tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya terkena serangan jantung, tapi anggap saja begitu.

Haah, sungguh bisa-bisanya aku menjadi begitu bodoh jika berhubungan dengan cinta―perempuan. Haruskah aku berkata jujur sekarang? Karena aku tidak punya keahlian untuk berkelit. Bisa saja ini satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk lebih dekat dengan Sakura. Aku tak punya kesempatan banyak dengannya saat di sekolahan. Aku hanya bisa memandanginya dari jauh. Sekarang saat aku memiliki kesempatan ini, aku tak boleh menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja. Jika beruntung aku bisa membuatnya menjadi kekasihku. Tapi, bagaimana caranya ya? Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?

"Naruto? Halo? Kau mendengarku 'kan? Apa tiba-tiba kakimu kram sampai tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun?" racau Sakura beberapa menit kemudian saat tidak ada jawaban dariku dengan keningnya yang dikerutkan seraya menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajahku.

Aku mengerjap dan menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Air kolam ini tiba-tiba saja terasa menusuk dari ujung kaki hingga ubun-ubun kepalaku. "I-Itu, duh bagaimana ya..." sial kenapa aku merasa kedinginan dan menggigil? Sampai-sampai suaraku menjadi tersendat-sendat seperti ini.

"Ya?"

Sakura menatapku lekat, dengan senyuman tipis. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, persetan dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Yang penting aku bisa terbebas dari perasaan yang bisa membunuhku secara perlahan.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan si pantat ayam?" ucapku dengan cepat.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. "Siapa? Pantat ayam?" tanyanya.

Duh! Aku tertawa miris, "m-maaf, maksudku Sasuke."

Sakura membulatkan bibirnya ber-oh ria. Lalu menatapku dengan penuh tanya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Aku balas menatapnya dengan jengah. Ayolah Sakura, apa susahnya kau menjawab pertanyaan ini.

"Baiklah, kuharap kau tidak risih dengan apa yang akan kuucapkan. Karena aku menyukaimu, karena aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku. Maka aku tak ingin ada pria lain yang dekat-dekat denganmu, khususnya Sasuke itu," jawabku dengan nada suara yang kubuat rendah, namun masih mampu mencapai gendang telinganya. Bagus, Naruto. Kau membuat Sakura terkejut. Matilah sudah!

"Eh? Apa yang kaukatakan? Kau menyukaiku? Bagaimana bisa? Sejak kapan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada panik.

"S-Sudahlah. Aku sudah mengucapkannya sekarang. Maaf karena sudah membuatmu terkejut seperti itu. Kau bisa melupakan hal ini pernah terjadi, anggap saja aku tak pernah mengatakan apapun kepadamu, dan kuharap kita bisa bersikap seperti biasa di sekolah ataupun di luar sekolah," ucapku dengan gemetar. Bukan Naruto sekali rasanya. Aku merasa benar-benar sudah kehilangan harga diriku sekarang. Aku hendak meluncur dan meninggalkan Sakura, namun terhenti saat tarikan halus kurasakan di pergelangan tanganku.

Sakura menahanku?

"Kau akan pergi tanpa mendapatkan jawaban?" tanyanya.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Pasti 'tidak'. Iya 'kan? Jika benar Sakura mengatakan tidak, maka aku akan berenang dengan cepat, pulang ke rumah dan mengurung diriku sampai aku benar-benar siap bertemu dengan Sakura lagi.

Masih dengan ketidakpahamanku dengan penahan Sakura. Aku masih diam dan menunggunya untuk menolakku. Sakura pun melepaskan genggamannya di pergelangan tanganku dan menarik napas dalam. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri entah mencari apa atau siapa. Lalu kulihat senyumnya melebar saat dia sepertinya sudah menemukan objek yang dicarinya. Dia pun berteriak, "Semuanya! Kita berhasil! Naruto juga menyukaiku, dan dia baru saja menyatakan perasaannya padaku!"

Kulihat teman-temanku dan teman Sakura kini berkumpul bersama di sisi kanan kolam renang. Mereka semua bertepuk tangan riang dan memberikan dua jempol kepada Sakura. Bahkan kulihat orang-orang tak kukenal yang ada di kolam ini pun bertepuk tangan dan bersiul-siul. Shion yang kutahu suka mengejarku pun tampak senang.

Tunggu. Apa-apan ini?

"Apa?" kerutan dikeningku semakin banyak. Apa maksudnya? Sungguh, siapapun tolong jelaskan kepadaku apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini!

Sakura menoleh ke arahku dan tertawa kecil. "Kau bingung ya, Naruto?" kekehnya, lalu kembali berkata, "aku juga menyukaimu, Naruto. Aku menyukaimu sejak upacara penerimaan murid baru. Dari situ aku sering memerhatikanmu. Dan kudengar kau juga menyukaiku―Kiba yang memberitahuku―tapi aku pikir, Kiba salah. Mana mungkin Naruto menyukaiku, sikapnya saja acuh kepadaku. Kiba menyarankan aku untuk mengutarakan cintaku terlebih dahulu kepadamu, tapi aku tidak berani. Makanya aku dan yang lainnya membuat rencana. Shion, Kiba, dan Lee bertugas menyeretmu ke sini, dan Sasuke bersedia membantuku untuk memanas-manasimu. Jika benar kau menyukaiku, kau tentunya tidak akan diam dengan kemesraan kami 'kan? Dan aku sangat bersyukur ternyata kau penasaran dengan hubunganku dan Sasuke, sampai tadi kau bilang kau menyukaiku," katanya panjang lebar dengan wajah bersemu merah sementara aku masih terpaku. Aku merasa dipermainkan olehnya.

Tidak, bukankah ini suatu keajaiban dan ini takdir yang sangat indah? Ah, aku tidak mengerti. Cinta terkadang memang sangat membingungkan. Tapi, aku merasa menjadi seorang pengecut.

"Jadi?" Sakura

Aku menatapnya, "jadi apa?"

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya, Sakura terlihat menggemaskan dan membuatku tidak sanggup menahan gejolak di diriku. "Haaahhh! Benar-benar musim panas yang menyebalkan."

Menyenangkan, bisikku dalam hati seraya menarik cepat tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukanku.

"Kita sekarang pacaran 'kan?" tanya Sakura, kepalanya ia angkat dan memandangi wajahku dengan mata yang berbinar.

Aku tersenyum lebar, "tentu."

Detik berikutnya aku dikejutkan (lagi) dengan aksi Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja menarik leherku mendekat ke wajahnya. Di tengah keramaian kolam renang, Sakura mencium bibirku. Aku pun menerima ciumannya seraya memeluknya lebih erat. Dada polosku menempel dengannya, memberikan sensasi aneh yang membuat lagi-lagi darahku berdesir. Dan entah syaraf mana yang salah dengan otakku, kini kujulurkan lidahku untuk menggelitik rongga mulut Sakura, dan kubalas ciumannya dengan lebih panas.

Tak peduli dengan suasana kolam renang yang semakin riuh dengan sorakkan. Hari ini aku bahagia, ya akhirnya aku mendapatkan bidadari berambut merah muda ini juga. Dan kutarik kembali kata-kataku di awal yang mengatakan bahwa sahabatku itu pengganggu, jika ketiga temanku tidak menyeretku ke sini, mungkin tak akan pernah ada hal 'besar' seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

^w^

Anggap saja ini pemanasan setelah kembali dari HIATUS dan WRITER BLOCK :D hahaha...

Keep Writing!

Salam.

Yara Aresha.


End file.
